Ohio Fried Filth
General Ohio Fried Filth is the third episode of TBFAMY. It involves a pre-elimination scene with Lioness and Butterfly, where Lioness is remorseful for what she did, but Butterfly doesn't listen to her, thinking Lioness will request to have her phone back, but Lioness says that she just wants to make up, and Butterfly does not forgive her, and goes as far as rejecting her forgiveness card. Lioness gets the boot, and is a gracious loser, but someone thinks she's lying. Penguin does a team change, and Ant, Butterfly, and Cow are on the team Animals Against Jerks (Butterfly requested the name) and Dog, Jake Paul and Rabbit are on the team Jake Paulers (obviously, Jake Paul requested the name, much to the dismay of his fellow teammates). The challenge is announced to be a cooking contest, and Jake Paul announces he already has his team's dish ready, his homemade (horrible) fried chicken. Ant announces he has cooked AAJ's dish, a plate of sushi. Penguin judges both teams dishes, and AAJ's sushi wins. Rabbit confronts Jake Paul for causing losses, but Jake Paul denies his loss-causing. Plot Before the elimination, Lioness wants to make up with Butterfly, but Butterfly rejects her apology, but Lioness reveals she made a card for Butterfly, and Butterfly strongly rejects it. (Butterfly: For the last *BLEEP* time! No!) , making Lioness sad. During the elimination, Penguin announces that Dog is safe with no votes, and Cow is safe with 1 vote. Then it's down to Butterfly and Lioness, and Butterfly is safe with 2 votes, and Lioness is out with 4. Lioness graciously says bye, which Cow and Dog think is sincere, but Butterfly thinks it's fake. Penguin announces that since it's halfway through the part of the competition with teams, he will change teams, and Ant, Butterfly, and Cow are on one team, and Dog, Jake Paul and Rabbit are the other team. The teams could name themselves, so Jake Paul names his team "Jake Paulers", which Dog and Rabbit oppose, but Jake Paul threatens their lives, so the agree to name their team Jake Paulers. Butterfly names her team "Animals Against Jerks" and tells her story, which Cow seems to oppose, but Ant loves, because he was bullied by a jerk before. Penguin announces the challenge as a cooking contest. In the Jake Paulers area, Dog wants to make a wonderful dish, but finds out that Jake Paul already made a dish, OFC. When he announces it, he says something really offensive to Dog, and she cries, but Jake Paul just tells her to get over it. Rabbit stands up for her, and says OFC sucks. Jake Paul threatens his life again, and makes Rabbit take it back, which he does out of fear.) In the AAJ area, Ant has made sushi, and everyone likes it, and then during judging time, Penguin loves AAJ's sushi, but despised Jake Paulers' OFC, and AAJ wins. Rabbit confronts Jake Paul for being a challenge screwup, but he denies it, but Dog agrees with Rabbit. Transcript Lioness: Butterfly, can I talk to you for a moment? Butterfly: It'll be about you phone, so no! Lioness: It's not! I wanna tell you I've changed! I realized what I did was wrong, and I wanna make up with you! Honest! Butterfly: Not! Even if you were sorry I would not forgive you! Lioness: Look, I made a card! Please forgive me! Butterfly: For the last *BLEEP* time! No! Lioness: (crying) Butterfly... Penguin: Time for elimination time! We got 7 votes! Dog got no votes, so she's safe! Dog: Arrrrrf! Penguin: Cow only got one vote! Cow: Thanks! Yaaay! Penguin: And with 2 votes, Butterfly is safe! Lioness got 4 votes! Lioness: Aww... Butterfly: Psssh! You should have seen this coming! Lioness: Bye everybody! Hope ya'll have a good game! Cow & Dog: Awww! That's nice! Butterfly: Liiiiie! Penguin: Oh, it's halfway through the teams! Teams will change, Ant, Butterfly, and Cow are 1 team, while Dog, Jake Paul, and Rabbit are the other team! Best of all, you get to name your teams! (Team 2: Dog, Jake Paul, and Rabbit) Jake Paul: Okay, we are going to be called the Jake Paulers, and that is final! Dog: I hate your vids! Rabbit: She's right, our team is not gonna have an untrue name! Jake Paul: DO YOU WANNA LIVE OR NOT!? Dog: (nervous) Jake Paulers all the way! Rabbit: Okay! Jake Paulers it is! Cow: Okay, what's our team name going to be, I suggest we call ourselves- Butterfly: Animals Against Jerks, or AAJ for short. I've met a jerk before and it was awful, so we will ban all jerks! Cow: Okay? Ant: I love that name! Penguin: Okay! The 3rd contest is a cooking contest! Go! (Jake Paulers) Dog: Let's make a wonderful- wait, Jake Paul, why do you have some KFC? Jake Paul: It's not KFC, it's our dish, Ohio Fried Chicken, OFC *BLEEP* Dog: That's mean! This is why dogs hate cats! Jake: Psssh! Get over it, baby! Rabbit: Well Jake, not all dogs are boys, and that can be disrespectful towards female dogs! This is the 1st racist and sexist I've met on this show! Also OFC sucks TBH! Jake Paul: TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! Rabbit: (scared) Okaaay! (AAJ) Ant: The dish finished cooking! How does our sushi look! Butterfly: Mmmmm! It looks delish! Cow: It sure looks yummy! (After everyone submitted their dishes) Penguin: Okay, first I'll try AAJ's sushi! (Penguin eats sushi) Penguin: Mmmmm! It's delicious! I've never tasted better sushi! Now time to try Jake Paulers' fried chicken! (Penguin eats OFC) Penguin: Ugh, that tasted awful! AAJ wins! Rabbit: Great! You screwed up another challenge for us with your so-called "swag" Jake Paul: Nu-uh Dog: Yuh-huh! Penguin: Vote by putting a tally in the voting box of the character who deserves to be eliminated! Write in 1 to eliminate Dog, 2 to eliminate Jake Paul, and 3 to eliminate Rabbit! Category:Episodes Category:S1 episodes